1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many of small electronic appliances and consumer transaction facilities are equipped with a touch panel for allowing a user to directly touch a display screen so as to operate an object displayed on the screen. The use of the touch panel provides an intuitive operability and has an advantage in that even a user unfamiliar with operating a keyboard, a keypad, and the like can easily operate the touch panel. Some electronic appliances allow a user to operate a touch panel so as to move a displayed object displayed on the screen and execute a predetermined processing upon this moving operation.
An electronic appliance having two foldable above-described display screens connected to each other can display more information on the two display screens than an electronic appliance having one display screen, thus improving the convenience for the user. However, in many cases, an object may not be displayed on a portion connecting the two display screens with each other. Therefore, in the foldable electronic appliance, it is important to cope with this kind of connection portion.
For example, in a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-44001, when a displayed object is moved from one display screen to another display screen, the displayed object is moved across the screens in a case where a moving speed is equal to or more than a predetermined speed at the time when a moving instruction has been finished. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-278938 discloses a program for treating two display screens including a connection portion therebetween as one virtual display screen.